Serena
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Friendly, Easy to talk to, Secretive, Shy, Conferting, Great Friend, Kinderistic, Kind, Creative, Courages, Optimist, Feisty, Has a bad Temper and Strong Willed. History Serena was born (created) to Venus and Mars on one of their dates. She was instantly a teenager with traits from both her parents. Venus and Mars called their child Serena and Venus knew that Serena was in danger so she tried her best to hide her daughter. After a while Venus found camp and told Serena to stay there until it was safe to leave. While there Serena fell in love with a guy called Callum Shepherd. After a month Serena told Cal how she felt about him and he told her he felt the same way. The two stayed together for three months, until Serena knew she was pregnent with a boy and told Callum. Callum claimed he had to go to the city for a while and gave Serena a locket as a promise. Callum left for the city and Serena waited but was unaware he had left her for another girl. After six months Serena had to leave to give birth to her son but hadn't given up on Callum. When her son was born Serena named him Kyle and she got a supprise visit from her parents who were happy to meet Kyle but Mars had some bad news for Serena. Mars lied to Serena saying that Callum died in a motor bike accident. Serena ran out of the hospittal and burst into tears where Callum appeard to her. Mars saw him and ran to protect Serena. Callum tried to kiss her but Mars got their first and gave him an education with the main lesson being 'keep your hands of Serena.' Callum claimed he did nothing wrong and Venus appered with Kyle to take Serena inside. Callum saw that Venus was holding Kyle and asked about him. Mars told Callum that he should've known that with his life one girl would have a child. Venus took Serena inside but Serena took of her locket and threw it in Callum's face, knocking him out. Serena was in shock that a simple locket could do that. Venus became impacitant and Serena came with her mother for a check up. Meanwhile with Mars, Mars had grabed Callum's shirt and punched him so hard that Callum landed in his car. Mars later came to see how Serena and Kyle were going. The results of the test showed that Kyle and Serena were perfictly healthy. After a few days Serena and Kyle went back to camp but along the way they ran into Callum who wasn't to happy with Serena or Kyle. Callum got one of his girlfriends to take Kyle while Serena and Callum settle things the old fashion way. Serena had an adventage over Callum but he managed to draw a huge cut over her back. Callum told his girlfriend to kill Kyle but Serena got there first and took Kyle from the girl's hands but before they could run away Callum killed Kyle and, with rage and grief, Serena killed Callum's girlfriend and scared Callum's neck. Serena then entered camps boarders and ran to her cabin where she can cry her head off. Gallery Taylor9.jpg Taylor12.jpg Taylor11.jpg Taylor10.jpg Taylor8.jpg Taylor7.jpg Taylor6.jpg Taylor5.jpg Taylor4.jpg Taylor3.jpg Taylor2.png Taylor1.png TaylorGIF3.gif TaylorGIF2.gif TaylorGIF.gif Theme Song Relationships Category:Female Category:Members of Roman Mythology